Fallen
by laranal
Summary: Valerie was just a confused Ravenclaw from Beaxbautons! How did she find herself in some boy's bed?
1. Odd Events

**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to J.K. Rowling not me, except for Valerie.

**Chapter 1**

**Odd Events**

"Who'd you get with your chocolate frog, Harry?" asked Ron Weasley.

"Ah, I think Dumbledore again." Harry tossed the card into the pile of Dumbledores. _Dumbledore,_ thought Harry. _Such a wise man. Insane at times, but wise nevertheless._

Luna Lovegood stopped inside Harry, Ron, and Hermione's compartment to greet them. Her focus fell upon Harry's scar. He sighted uncomfortably in his seat.

Ron grinned widely and stole a glance at Harry.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. "Why are you looking at Harry in such a strange way?"

"Because Luna was looking at Harry in 'such a strange way.'"

"Was she?" asked Harry, trying to sound clueless.

"You ought to be blind to not have seen!"

Hermione sent Ron a warning stare. "So what? Does Harry have an admirer now?" she asked.

"Two, I believe," answered Ron.

"Really? And who would the other one be?" Hermione looked up at Ron over the top of Hogwarts, A History.

"No one, it was just an assumption."

"Assumptions are not always correct," stated Hermione defiantly.

Ron gazed out the window to try to avoid Harry and Hermione's glares. He tried to change the subject. "So, think there will be anything new and exciting this year?"

"Doubt it," said Harry. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Dumbledore's claps echoed throughout the Great Hall, after the first years had been sorted.

"Witches and wizards," he announced, over his spectacles. "We will be doing something different now. This is Valerie Alleday, a transfer from Beaxbautons." He pointed to a blonde girl wild violet eyes and a petite figure. "Naturally, she would be a sixth year, but since she has not been here long, she will need to get sorted." Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on her head. Moments later, it shouted out, "RAVENCLAW!"

"That Valerie girl disgusts me. I don't know why, she just does," said Ron.

"Well," said Hermione. "You wanted something new and exciting."

"Be careful what you wish for," added Harry with a wink.

"But, she's not exciting, she's just new!" complained Ron.

Hermione sighed. "Ronald Weasley, there is just no pleasing you!"

**Author's Note: **Sorry this was a really short chapter. I started writing this with pen and paper so of course there wasn't much down. I hope the next chapter will give you a better look and idea on things and be much longer.


	2. Singled Out

**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to J.K. Rowling not me, except for Valerie.

**Author's Note: **Sorry chapter 1 was so short, chapter 2 definitely makes up for it. That's why it took a long time for me to post it since it's so long, well not that long XD but I try. I am American, but being that they're all British, I had to have them make fun of Americans sigh hope no one is offended.

_Lady Cantara, leeaant/kim, Princess of Rivendell_, thank you so much for your reviews! hugz

**Chapter 2**

**Singled Out**

Draco Malfoy sat and read the Daily Prophet over breakfast in the Great Hall. Pansy Parkinson stared at him from across the table admiringly. Draco stifled a growl, but showed complete disgust on his face.

"What's wrong, Drakey?" asked Pansy, trying to have a sweet and innocent tone.

Pansy exited the Great Hall with scrambled egg on her uniform and orange juice in her thick black hair. She sighed as passing students wrinkled their noses.

"And that," Cho said, pointing to Pansy to show Valerie, "is the Slytherin bitch."

"Valerie's really nice, you know, I don't know why she disgusts you," said Hermione.

"Well," stated Ron. "Being that she's new, kind, and pretty, will mean that she'll be that popular girl who every guy will ask out. Plus," Ron made a high voice, "she has a cute little French accent."

"Actually," snapped Hermione. "She lived in America until she was ten."

"Oh, pardon me, Miss America," said Ron sarcastically.

"Guys, I hope you realize that you're fighting over _nothing_," said Harry out of the silence.

Ron sent him an angry glare, which he regretted later on.

"Don't look at him like that," scolded Hermione.

"Since when can you tell me what to do? Bugger off!" shouted Ron.

"HEY!" shouted Harry. "I swear if you don't stop you'll both end up in a _Petrificus Totalus!_"

Hermione and Ron stopped, but ignored each other on either side of Harry.

Draco walked into the library lazily, glancing every so often behind him to make sure Pansy wasn't following. He passed Hermione at a table reading up something on charms, with some blonde girl. Wait, Draco hadn't recognized the blonde girl. He stepped back and immediately saw her violet eyes. It was a rare color for eyes, violet, few people Draco knew possessed it. His mother, Narcissa, had violet eyes, too. But, this girl looked more like Fluer Delacour, and more like a veela, and his mother wasn't anything like that. Perhaps that's where he gets his cold blue-gray eyes, he thought. His father had blue eyes.

"Draco," Hermione looked up from her book. "I really can't study while I know your ugly face is staring right at me."

"My handsome face would never stare at your hideous one no worries."

Valerie snorted.

"And who are you to speak?" snapped Draco. "I've never met you and already judging me? Tisk, tisk. Shame, I'm a really nice guy, good in bed too."

"ARGH! Madame Pince!" Hermione called. She stated the problem to the librarian. Madame Pince escorted Draco to the other side of the library.

"Bitches," Draco muttered.

"Valerie," said Hermione inside the girls dormitory, helping Valerie pick out her evening outfit. "I seem to notice that er.. I'd rather not... say it.."

"No, I don't care, really, go on."

"Ok, well.. uh, what I've noticed is that in each shirt you've tried on.." Valerie listened eagerly. Hermione took a deep breath. "Your nipples show," she blurted. "Er.. don't you wear a padded bra?"

"Not all the time," said Valerie. "Now that you mention it, I'm not. Shall I go put one on?"

Hermione nodded.

They ended the evening with Valerie wearing a tan valor tank top with a tan and blue skirt, her hair in a neat bun, and Hermione wearing a pink shirt with a large ribbon and black silk pants, her hair straightened.

"There's been rumors Valentina!" shouted Pansy.

"My name's Valerie.."

"Yeah, whatever! There's been rumors that _he_ likes you!" Pansy faked a faint. "He's mine so STAY AWAY!" Pansy flipped over Valerie's plate and left.

"I did.. what did I..?" Valerie ran out of the Great Hall.

Hermione found Valerie with her curtains around her four poster with some kind of non open charm. She was playing a tape with a song over and over again. Of course Hermione knew the charm, and opened the curtains instantly.

"What if I was naked?!" Valerie shouted, mascara tear lines coursing down her cheeks. She had lots of pictures spread out on her bed while she kept playing the song.

Hermione picked up some of the photos and looked at them. "Are these you?" Valerie nodded. "But, they look like.. album covers?"

"Right," Valerie said. "This is me too." She pointed to the tape player that kept playing the song.

"So you sing?" asked Hermione. Valerie nodded again. "If these are album covers, did you never come out with an album?"

"No, I didn't, I made this one song, copied it onto the tape. I had no time for anything, I'm fifteen, and my family had to just flee from France, I couldn't finish anything."

"You have a beautiful voice," mused Hermione. "But, why did you leave France?"

Valerie sighed. "Promise me to tell no one. Swear on it." After Hermione nodded, Valerie continued, "well, there was this.."

"Hey! Who's in here? Well, Parvati's in the house!"

"So is Lavender!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her own bed.

Valerie looked behind all the album cover pictures and found a picture of three men. Valerie sighed dreamily. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see what Valerie was looking at. She turned around and gasped. She almost dropped her book. She had a poster of..

**Author's Note: **2nd authors note lol, yes you need to see her poster.. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!


	3. Related

**Disclaimer: **This is the last chapter I'm writing it in, because I think you all get the point. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for Valerie.

**Author's Note: **the last chapter sounded like I made it obvious Draco liked Valerie. Does he or doesn't he? I'm about to twist the story into a WHOLE different direction.. By the way, the girls of all houses sleep in the same dorms, that's why Hermione Gryffindor and Valerie Ravenclaw are always in the dorms together!

_Princess of Rivendell and Lady Cantara _– thanks for your reviews!

"_Hi" _– I know Beaxbautons doesn't have that.. She transferred from there to Hogwarts. Really. If you had PAYED ATTENTION TO THE FRICKIN STORY U WUD HAVE KNOWN. Anger started. Anger subsided.

**Chapter 3**

**Related**

.. The Falcon Brothers, a band that suddenly disappeared. Hermione thought they were really handsome. The mystery still buzzed in her mind though, why _did_ they disappear?..

"Pansy, for the last damn time, I said I met Valerie and didn't know her, I never said I liked her!" yelled Draco. "I know you're the jealous type anyway!"

"You're right, I am!" cried Pansy. She flung herself into Draco's arms and glued her lips to his.

Draco pulled away and drew in a sharp breath. He stared at her lovingly. "Pansy, I.." His expression changed into a sour one and he punched her in the face. He was glad to finally have some time alone.

Draco couldn't help it, his mind kept coming back to the similarities between Valerie and his mother, Narcissa. _Blonde hair, violet eyes._ He shook his head. He knew that he was an only child (child of his father, at least) and that if his mom had another child she would've told him. He pulled out the picture of his mother, still comparing her to Valerie. It was then, that he noticed something different about the photo. He looked carefully. Sure enough, behind Narcissa, was a man, with short blonde hair and.. violet eyes.. Draco hadn't been told of any siblings his mother had (besides Bellatrix and the one he couldn't remember the name of.. or were they cousins?) He shrugged and thrust the picture into his back pocket.

_Come find me, _thought Valerie, idly fingering the poster of the Falcon Brothers. A tear coursed down her cheek. _Please, get me, come and take me away._

Draco went down to the owlery and wrinkled his nose at the disgusting smell of owl dung. He found his owl and attached his letter. His letter was to his mum. It read:

_Mum,_

_Hogwarts is fine so far. No evil new Slytherins, they're all too nice or they're mud bloods._

_I was just wondering about family and cousins, step brothers and sisters, and such. Are you sure you have no siblings? Any other children you might have had? Divorced from any warlock?_

_Owl me back soon._

_Draco_

A few days later, a response came.

_Draco darling,_

_I have not any siblings(besides those nitwits Bellatrix and Andromeda)or other children! Why do you care about this family business suddenly? Do you wish you had siblings or cousins?_

_By the way, your father is in St. Mungo's right now. He kept talking about a perfect girl visiting him in his dreams and during the day. "Long, flowing, and silky corn blonde hair! She had a face of an angel with soft blue eyes and all!" I don't know how long he will be there. He's fantasizing or in another relationship. He also said I looked so fat that I looked pregnant! The nerve.._

_Well, I have to go get my abnormally long nails done. Tata._

_Mummy Dearest_

Draco still thought his mom was lying. So fat she looked.. _pregnant!_

"Valerie, why are you crying?" asked Hermione affectionately.

Valerie didn't know anyone was watching her. She quickly wiped away her tears. "Oh, well, you know, the Falcon Brothers, they were my favorite band and then they just.. disappeared."

Hermione nodded. "I see what you mean. They were a good band. Let's just hope they'll come back."

"Yea, let's hope," said Valerie. Than she whispered, "Let's hope they'll come back for me."

Dumbledore clapped his hands, silencing the Great Hall.

"In two days, there will be something new at Hogwarts. Since it almost marks halfway through the term, we will have a special visiting day for your parents!" Students gasped. "All have been invited to see what you are doing here at Hogwarts and to just visit. Well now, let's look forward to that special day. But for now, I'm sure you're all starving, let's eat!"

When Dumbledore was done speaking he went up to his office. He was surprised to find a tall and pretty bleach blonde, who had grown plump around the waist.

"Merlin's beard Narcissa! How did you get here?"

"Apparated, as soon as I got your parent's day letter."

"Apparate?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "But, you can't apparate onto Hogwart's grou.."

"Never mind that," Narcissa waved her arm to shut him up. "I feel bad that I won't go to the parent's day here, Albus."

"Since when do you have feelings?" Dumbledore chuckled, but stopped after Narcissa gave him an angry glare. "And why can you not go, then?"

"This!" Narcissa pointed at her large and round belly.

"What? You do not want your own son to see that you've gained weight?"

"It's not that I've exactly gained it from regular things, I'm.. Oh, Albus, I'm.."

"Pregnant," Albus finished for her.

"Yes!" Narcissa cried. "I've been in a relationship with this man for a long time! I had another child with him, who is the same age as Draco now. I fear she is here, Albus. Genaldo, the man I had her with, kept her while I went off with Lucius, and he married another woman."

"Who is the one that is here, Narcissa?"

"Valerie Alleday!"

**Author's Note: **Sorry, it was short. But I'm trying to do my homework right now..


	4. The Eye of the Falcon

**Author's Note: **grrr haven't updated in a looong time.. random piece of inspiration came over to me write today.. I enjoyed it while it lasted lol

Thanks Princess of Rivendell and Lady Cantara!

**Chapter 4**

**The Eye of the Falcon**

"Darren, Jake," said Brian. "I don't like this absence. We'll go poor since we're not earning money!"

"Dude," said Darren. "How will we go poor? We're already dead rich from when we _weren't_ the _missing _Falcon Brothers.

"Well, actually," Jake said. "We can't go back to any of our mansions, or get access into our bank account because we're _missing_."

"Not because we're _missing_," said Brian.

"Because we molested that girl?" Darren rolled his eyes. "How can we molest or rape her? We're only about two years older than her. Plus, she _wanted _it."

"I'll marry her," sighed Jake dreamily, ruffling through his bag and staring at a picture of the Falcon Brothers and the girl.

"I wish I could stroke her hair again," said Brian.

At the moment, a familiar angered someone came in through the door, re-discovering the lost Falcon Brothers, or at least, putting them to rest..

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Albus, I'm feeling sort of.." Narcissa trailed off.

"Dizzy?"Dumbledore finished for her.

But Narcissa couldn't reply, for Dumbledore had purposely put her to sleep. He knew there was something dark in her past. He was going to find it. He had started to feel a little sorry for not allowing her to see it, or even know that something was there, but he kept at what he was doing. Dumbledore sat down at his desk and looked into a crystal ball that Trelawney had given him. The ball had always been effective and correct, so he knew he could trust it. He etched the words into the base with his wand, 'Tell me about the past of Narcissa Malfoy.' Hundreds of images flashed into the ball. Dumbledore rephrased it. 'Tell me about the dark past of Narcissa Malfoy.' Only one this time.

He saw a picture of a woman with light brown hair and violet eyes, the same ones as Narcissa, shuffling about with who appeared to be her husband.

"We can't keep it; you know that they're not allowed!"

"But I can't let it go! It has a sister! A twin sister!"

"We have two other girls to make up for it! We cannot keep the boy!"

"Very well then."

Her husband took a small bundle and set off for an adoption agency. It was only then that above the blanket peered a little face, staring back with violet eyes and blonde hair, his blanket bearing the letter 'G.'

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

When Narcissa had woken, Dumbledore was still at her side.

"I am.. still here?" she questioned, looking around the office tiredly.

"Yes Narcissa. I have a few questions to ask you."

Narcissa nodded and yawned.

"Are you aware that Valerie has the same blonde hair and violet eyes as you?" She nodded. "Are you also aware that her father has those features, too?" Again, a nod.

"We're all so much a like that we could be triplets.."

"What if you are."

"What if we're triplets? Impossible! I conceived Valerie, witnessed her birth, she's much much younger than us."

"Tell me, do you know Genaldo's birthday?"

"Um, same one as mine I think. Isn't that cool?" she beamed.

"Maybe it's cool. Maybe it's coincidental. You have the same eyes, same hair, _and_ same birthday?"

"Dumbledore, have you gone ma.."

"No, Narcissa, I've just gone to find the truth. What attracted you to Genaldo?"

"Well, he looked like me.."

"Do you know where I'm getting at?"

"Yes of course! I noticed a while ago and I don't believe what you're saying. I would never have a twin brother. What is with you and Drakey? Are you guys working together? Asking me if I have other siblings.."

"Draco asked you that?"

"Indeed he did."

"Rather peculiar. I heard he had a thing for Valerie."

"You're a liar," Narcissa muttered.

"Am I?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Go ask your mother."

"My mother?" Narcissa looked shocked. "What would that old hag of my mother know?"

"You'll thank me later," said Dumbledore simply, and cast a spell on her to send her back home.

_Now, what I need to do, _said Dumbledore, talking to himself. _Is to find that Draco Malfoy.._

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Valerie, that was great." Draco looked over at his Ravenclaw partner.

"Not so bad yourself, even with a bottle of," she hiccupped then went on, "wizard champagne."

"Mmhm.." Draco turned over and put his head on Valerie's shoulder.

Valerie got up and showered quickly, then got dressed and headed off to her dorm. Draco shouted after her, "Anytime babe, we can do it again anytime."

Valerie hadn't expected to find a note on her bed when she got back. She opened it simply and read:

_I've got the brothers of the bird. I've got their blood on my hands. I've got their bodies in my possession. I've got their fortune._

Valerie dropped the letter onto the floor and let out a blood piercing scream, waking up everyone in the Ravenclaw house.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Author's Note: ** I really hope you didn't think this was bad. I'll get more evil. :Evil cackle:


End file.
